


Jubilee's Babysitter

by Midnightcat1



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cute Ending, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Gen, Poor Jubilee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Psylocke looks after Jubilee before Spiral tries to capture them for Mojo.





	Jubilee's Babysitter

I don't own X-Men characters.

 

Jubilee scowled as she viewed Jean Grey standing by the front door. She glanced at Psylocke. ‘’Why is Psylocke babysitting me?’’ she asked. Jubilee watched as Jean frowned.

‘’You tend to get carried away when it comes to your power. Do you recall DVD players and plasmoids not mixing?’’ Jean saw Jubilee’s sudden sheepish expression. ‘’I’m going to purchase another DVD player.’’ 

Jean turned to her framed wedding photo that was on a table. She faced Psylocke. ‘’Keep Jubilee far from my wedding photo,’’ she said. After viewing Psylocke nodding, she departed.

Psylocke smiled and approached Jubilee at the same time. ‘’Let’s order supper.’’

‘’I’m not hungry.’’

‘’We can view a DVD marathon,’’ Psylocke said. She frowned after Jubilee shook her head. 

‘’I can mention every villain I battled. I remember battling Omega Red some time ago. I remember coming across Mojo and Spiral.’’ She and Jubilee gasped as soon as a portal opened in the living room. 

A six-armed woman stepped out of the portal. She began to smile at Jubilee and Psylocke. She saw Psylocke’s scowl.

‘’Spiral! Why are you here?’’ 

‘’Mojo desires new stars for high television ratings,’’ Spiral said. All six arms moved at the same time. She continued to smile.

*A dance to teleport enemies to Mojo’s world!* Psylocke thought. A psychic knife formed around her fist before she ran to Spiral and lunged. She viewed her stepping back into the portal. Her eyes were on the portal before it closed.

Jubilee smiled. ‘’This isn’t a boring evening after all, Psylocke,’’ she said. She walked to Jean’s wedding photo. ‘’Jean’s wedding photo is safe,’’ she said. Jubilee bumped into the table before the photo fell. She gasped after she saw the broken picture frame.

The door opened before Jean appeared. Her eyes widened after she saw her wedding photo. She scowled.

Jubilee and Psylocke looked sheepish at the same time. They almost wished for Spiral to return.

 

THE END


End file.
